


Appreciation

by Bear_Squared51



Series: Kinktober 2017 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Worship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_Squared51/pseuds/Bear_Squared51
Summary: Victor comes home exhausted physically and mentally from a hard day working at the rink and at a photo shoot. Yuuri already has plans to show Victor just how much he is loved and appreciated.





	Appreciation

The front door closed with a click, and Victor leaned against it, letting out a long breath. His muscles felt strained from a long day of assistant coaching and a photo shoot. A small groan escaped him as he toe-d his shoes off, hanging his coat and scarf on the hooks next to the door. He trudged down the hallway, sliding gratefully to sit on the couch which helped to separate the living room from the kitchen area.

               “Tadaima.” Victor called out.

               Yuuri entered from their bedroom and wrapped his arms around Victor’s shoulders, leaning over the back of the couch. “Okaeri. How was your day, Vitya?”

               “Tiring. Yakov is talking about retiring earlier than he planned, so we went through a bunch of the contracts with the current skaters, making a list of who to talk to. And then the photo shoot.” Victor clamped his mouth shut, feeling his shoulders tense again.

               Yuuri frowned, feeling the tension. “What happened at the photo shoot?”

               Victor rubbed at his temples as an ache began to blossom in his head. “Not much out of the ordinary. Being treated like an object gets tiring though, you know? Especially when the photographer insists on getting the girls to cling to me. A few even tried kissing me.”

               Victor glanced up as he felt Yuuri move around the side of the couch to kneel before the silver haired man. “I’m sorry it was a trying shoot, Vitya.” Yuuri pulled his right hand up to place a kiss on the gold band which rested on his ring finger.

               “I’m sorry I let it happen Yuuri. You know you’re my only one.”

               “I know Vitya, I trust you completely. If these shoots keep making you uncomfortable, you don’t have to keep agreeing to do them.”

               Victor nodded. “I know, but the extra money is nice since we plan to adopt soon.”

               Yuuri stood up and placed a light kiss on Victor’s forehead. “Yes, but not at the sacrifice of your happiness and comfort. Now come on, let’s get you into the bedroom so you can undress and relax.”

               Victor groaned. Yuuri smiled and cupped his cheek.

               “You know you are more comfortable in their when I worship you. So let me worship you tonight, you deserve it.”

 

Victor moaned as Yuuri’s knuckle dug in to the arch of his foot. He immediately felt himself start to relax as Yuuri managed to hit every sore spot on his foot just right, even pulling on the toes to stretch them and cause them to pop. With a quick kiss to the inside of Victor’s ankle, Yuuri stood up from the bed and quickly went around the room, lighting candles he had set up hours before. He turned on the playlist he had spent the day making to help his husband relax and recharge. Coming back over to the bed, Yuuri encouraged Victor to sit up.

               Yuuri pulled Victor’s shirt off over his head, and tossed it to the side. Victor sighed as he felt a gentle kiss pressed to the top of his head, soon replaced by Yuuri’s fingers as they rubbed the scalp before trailing down to the front of his shoulders. Several more kisses scattered over his face as Yuuri eased him back into lying on the bed, hands searching for and focusing on the tense and sore spots of his shoulders and arms.

               “Those massage lessons were the best idea you’ve ever had.” Victor opened his eyes so he could see his husband, who threw him a confident smirk.

               Yuuri’s hands began to ease the muscles in Victor’s chest. “Oh, I don’t know if I’d say it was the best, but I would agree it is up there on the list.”

               Victor’s chuckle turned into a moan as Yuuri pinched at his nipples, causing a bolt of pleasure to shoot through him and straight to his groin. As Yuuri’s hands continued their journey down the Victor’s ribs, Yuuri leaned over to leave a trail of bites and kisses down Victor’s neck and chest, stopping to suck at one nipple. Victor arched his back, hands immediately going to Yuuri’s hair.

               Switching to lap and nip at the other rose-colored nub, Yuuri made quick work unbuttoning and unzipping Victor’s pants. Finally pulling himself away from Victor’s chest, Yuuri dragged the jeans and briefs off, throwing them to join the shirt and socks on the floor. He grabbed one of Victor’s feet, giving them a quick rub again before working his way up the front of Victor’s legs.

               He patted Victor’s shoulder when he was done. “Turn over Vitya, I need to rub your back now.”

               Victor whined and pouted. “I think there’s something else you need to rub more.”

               “Oh, what’s that?” Yuuri widened his eyes innocently and Victor glared at him.

               “I’m sure if you looked down you would see what.”

               Yuuri’s façade cracked and he grinned, pecking Victor on the lips. “Turn over, Vitya.”

               Victor did as he was bid, gasping as his hardened cock rested on the sheets. His back muscles began to melt as Yuuri massaged them with long strokes, pausing now and then to dig into a knot or to leave a kiss.

               Victor swore under his breath as Yuuri skipped over massaging his ass and moved straight to his legs.

               “Now Victor, you have a few options on how I finish this massage up.” Yuuri kissed Victor’s calves, thighs, and feet.

               “Oh?” Victor made a move to look at Yuuri over his shoulder, but stopped as Yuuri began placing open-mouthed kisses up his spine. Victor ground into the mattress, gasping at pressure against his member.

               Yuuri hummed as he kissed over Victor’s shoulders. “You can roll back over and I can suck you off. You can roll over and I can give us both a hand job. Or,” Yuuri leaned in so his mouth was behind Victor’s ear, “you can stay like this and I can fuck you into the mattress.”

               “That one.” Victor moaned. Yuuri grinned as he nipped at Victor’s earlobe. “I thought so.”

               He grabbed a tube of lube, Victor not sure when it had been brought over to the bed, and uncapped it, setting it on Victor’s lower back. Victor couldn’t stop himself from grinding into the mattress more as Yuuri’s warm hands finally began to massage, rub, and squeeze his ass. Yuuri chuckled.

               “I love you Vitya. Every inch of you, everything you do for me, for us. I’m not sure I say it enough.”

               “Solnyshko, you say it plenty, and you show it to me more.” Victor managed to reassure his husband as a slick finger lightly pushed against his entrance.

               “Good. I’m glad you know Vitya.” Yuuri slowly pushed the finger in, just to the first knuckle, and allowed Victor time to get used to the intrusion before moving it in deeper. Neither spoke as Yuuri opened his husband, the room filled with Victor’s gasps and pants.

               With three fingers now in his husband, Yuuri curled them to hit exactly on Victor’s prostrate. As Victor moaned and pushed his hips into the bed, Yuuri withdrew his fingers. Before Victor could whine at the emptiness, he felt the tip of Yuuri’s cock teasing its way into his warmth. Victor pushed his hips up and back when Yuuri paused.

               “Yuuri, more. Need all of you.”

               Yuuri huffed a laugh. “I know Vitya, I just don’t want to hurt you.”

               The two sighed when Yuuri was finally seated all the way in. Victor relished in the feeling as Yuuri slowly pulled his hips back before rocking them back in just as slowly, hitting his bundles of nerves and dragging out the feeling.

               “Ooh, Yuuri.” Victor moaned as his toes curled.

               Yuuri carefully lowered himself so his chest was against Victor’s back. He sucked at Victor’s neck as he kept his slow pace, putting as much love into his actions as he could.

               “Yuuri, please, faster. I wanna come, please, harder so I can come.” Victor begged. He could feel Yuuri nod as his forehead was pressed into Victor’s shoulder, and Yuuri’s hips picked up speed, Victor thrusting his hips back as hard as could to meet the smaller man.

               Within minutes Victor saw white as his seed exploded over the bed, with a shout he was sure the neighbors would hear. He felt warmth inside him as Yuuri also came, gasping.

               Panting, Yuuri maneuvered them so they were laying on their sides. Yuuri showered every inch of him he could reach with kisses, rubbing one hand up and down Victor’s side. Victor lay there, catching his breath, feeling like butter and very well loved.


End file.
